


I Promise

by Nanamy_Otoha



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanamy_Otoha/pseuds/Nanamy_Otoha
Summary: ¿Que harías si solo tu peor enemigo, sabe la ubicación del amor de tu vida?Zoro conoció a la chica de sus sueños en un campamento de verano durante su infancia.Sin embargo, diversas circunstancias los hicieron separarse, con la promesa de una futura reunión. No obstante, nada es tan fácil como parece.¿Puede el amor sobrevivir a los años, las mentiras y los secretos?
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 9





	1. Erase una vez en verano

Hoy era el día. Sanji lo sentía, podía olerlo; además del ligero olor a quemado. Bueno, un error lo cometía cualquiera. Tal vez 2 o 3, incluso 10. Era normal para un cocinero.

—¿Sanji? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Oh, buenos días, madre, padre, llegan justo a tiempo.

—¿Un nuevo platillo?

—El mismo de ayer. Descubrí lo que le faltaba.

—Te he dicho miles de veces que es peligroso —replicó el hombre cruzando los brazos—. Nana-san, le dije que no lo dejara acercarse a la cocina.

—Me dijo que era esto o cocinar con leña en el jardín.

— _Good job_ —respondió el caballero alzando el pulgar, siendo imitado por la anciana. Era una bendición tener a esa mujer a su lado, sabía que sobre todo no dejaría mal parado el apellido Vinsmoke.

—Luce bien, probemos como esta.

—Cariño, eres muy permisiva. Además, dejaste que tú padre lo influenciara demasiado. No debió pasar esas vacaciones con él en París —se lamentaba el apuesto rubio de ojos marrones.

—No te preocupes, es bueno que tenga un pasatiempo.

—¡No es un pasatiempo! ¡Seré chef profesional!

—Por lo menos ya sé cuánto invertiremos en sus estudios —comentó el padre, probando la _Tarta Saint Honoré_ de Sanji.

El rubio soltó un suspiro mirando a su progenitor. Siempre sacándole provecho a todo. Por algo era un reconocido empresario en Japón.

—Madre, por favor tú también —suplicó con ojos de cordero degollado, iguales a los de la dama. Su madre era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido. Más allá de su físico, su inteligencia y elegancia la habían hecho protagonista de portada en múltiples revistas empresariales. No por nada era líder de investigación de una de las mayores farmacéuticas en Europa.

—Muy bien, veamos que tal esta —aceptó, tomando uno de los profiteroles y llevándolo a su boca.

—¿Y bien?

—¡Oh! Inesperadamente bueno; a pesar del olor no sabe a quemado. Aunque parece que no has acertado el ingrediente secreto de tu abuelo.

—¡Ah, el relleno esta delicioso! Es tan suave y ligero, pero falto dorarlo un poco más. No lo escuche crujir cuando lo mordí.

—Que paladar tan exigente, pero me gusta que no me la pongan fácil.

—De eso se trata el éxito, superar obstáculos; y será mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde —dijo el hombre de rubios cabellos, tomando la mano de su esposa.

—¿Trabajo?

—Secreto.

—Eso me da más curiosidad —replicó el pequeño, cruzándose de brazos.

—Esa es la idea. Estaremos lejos una semana así que pórtate bien.

—Entonces, yo también me retiro.

—Cierto, hoy empiezan tus vacaciones Nana-san. Que te valla bien en Shizuoka, toma muchas fotos.

—Eso haré, Sora-sama. Gracias por sus buenos deseos.

—¿Tienes tu equipaje listo? Te llevaremos hasta la estación.

—Se los agradezco.

—¿Me quedare solo en casa? —preguntó un pequeño Sanji de 9 años algo ansioso. A su edad, cualquiera lo estaría.

—No es genial, podrás preparar la cena —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, al ver la mirada emocionada del rubio menor.

—¡¿Enserio?!

—¡Alphonse! —protestó su esposa.

—Ahorraremos en restaurantes si lo hace Sanji, además mejorara su cocina.

—¡Puedo hacerlo!

—¡Sanji!

—Ya se emocionó. No matemos sus ilusiones.

—¿Porque me lo ponen tan difícil? —preguntó la mujer suspirando cansada; a lo que el par de rubios sonrieron burlones.

—Porque te queremos.

—Está bien, pero con una condición.

—Una condición de madre...

—Eso suena peligroso.

La dama carraspeó con fuerza callándolos de inmediato.

—Ivan-chan te ayudara, o por lo menos se asegurara que no incendies la casa de nuevo. No tardara en venir, así que espéralo. ¿Que dices?

—Acepto. La cena por su regreso los sorprenderá.

—Problema resuelto, es hora de irnos.

Sanji acompañó a sus padres y Nana al jardín. Ellos solían viajar a menudo por negocios, pero si viajaban en vacaciones cuando Sanji estaba en casa entonces era algo importante.

—Que tengan buen viaje.

—Sanji, las rosas que cuidaba tu abuelo cuando vivía aquí son hermosas y con un olor penetrante. Aún quedan algunas en el jardín trasero, cuídalas por mí —susurró la mujer, y con un beso en la frente, se despidió del rubio antes de subir al auto.

—¡Cuídense!

—¡Nos vemos en una semana!

—¿Le dijiste que era lo que le faltaba? —preguntó el hombre divertido, una vez el auto arrancó.

—Solo le di una pista.

—Sabes que eso lo hará hundirse aún más en la cocina, ¿cierto?

—Prefiero un cocinero que un maníaco de los negocios. Ya hay suficientes empresarios en la familia. —Una sonrisa surcó el rostro del hombre y posó un casto beso en los labios de su esposa, ante la sorprendida mirada del chófer y la Nana.

—Eres una madre maravillosa.

—I-igual que tú. —Alphonse sonrió complacido. Si hacia tartamudear a la mujer más hermosa de Japón entonces aún tenía su toque.

—Tienes razón. Lo hará bien.

Una vez el auto desapareció en la entrada, Sanji corrió hacia el jardín trasero.

—¿Rosas? ¿Enserio?

Por muy francés que fuera, su abuelo no tenía nada de romántico; solo había una razón para cuidar rosas. Al encontrarlas, tomó uno de sus pétalos y los trituró con sus dedos comprobando sus sospechas.

—¡Así que era esto! Gracias madre —se carcajeó entusiasmado.

—¡Ivan-san! ¡Esto es trampa! —gritó Sanji mientras aporreaba la puerta trasera.

—Pensé que eras una mujer de palabra, me decepcionas —habló el pelimorado tras la puerta, con falsa tristeza en su voz, cabreando aún más al menor.

—¡Esto no era parte del trato! Prometí que lo usaría nunca dije que saldría con el puesto ¡Además, deja de cambiarme el género!

—Excusas. Ve a dar una vuelta o algo. Tienes dinero en los bolsillos, ahora eres una bella señorita.

—¡Ivan-san, no es justo!

—Nos vemos en la cena.

—¡Ivan-san! —Golpeó la puerta una última vez dejando salir su frustración—. Maldición. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? —se preguntó, apretando los puños impotente. Se suponía que se había vuelto más fuerte este último año, sin embargo había terminado en una derrota humillante.

**_Casa de campo de la familia Vinsmoke: Hace una hora._ **

Mientras Sanji leía en el sofá de la sala, un golpeteo en la puerta principal llamó su atención. Se acercó cauteloso y miró a través de la ventana. Un suspiró de alivio salió de su boca al reconocer al peculiar personaje; era su tío-tía Ivan.

—Hola, pequeña pulga. Ha pasado tiempo —saludó el okama cuando la puerta fue abierta para él.

—Sí, lo mismo digo. ¿Y tus llaves?

—Las perdí en algún lugar del Caribe. Vamos, ayúdame con esto —ordenó entregándole un par de bolsas, seguro llenas de regalos para él—. ¿Tus padres ya se fueron?

—Hace una hora.

—Entonces no hay nadie que nos detenga, ¿cierto?—inquirió tronando sus dedos mientras el rubio lo imitaba y se ponía en posición de defensa.

—Si. Esta vez te sacare esa receta a golpes ¡Aquí voy! —gritó, antes de abalanzarse contra él y empezar una fiera lluvia de patadas y golpes. Después de unos minutos, se alejó un poco tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ese tipo de afro morado era un gran rival.

—Vaya, has mejorado.

—Aún no has visto nada. Mi nueva técnica te dejara sin palabras —sentenció confiado. Se apresuró a correr hasta él, ganando todo el impulso que pudo, y lanzó una feroz patada; la cual fue detenida con facilidad por el mayor.

—Vaya, ¿ese es todo tu poder? Que decepcionante.

—¿Qué? ¡Ah! —Con una velocidad inhumana, Ivankov tomó el tobillo de Sanji y lo arrojó contra el sofá, antes de saltar sobre él para inmovilizarlo—. ¡Ah, que pesado! ¡Quítate!

—Por supuesto. Una vez aceptes usar el regalo que traje para ti.

—¡Esta bien, acepto! ¡Hazte a un lado! —Ivan se levantó, y Sanji tomó asiento tratando de recuperar el aliento mirando a su familiar con enojo—. ¿Acaso pretendes matarme?

—Claro que no. Nunca haría nada que lastime a mi lindo sobrino.

—Pues a veces no lo demuestras.

El hombre se sentó a su lado y le revolvió el cabello. Sanji le dedicó una sonrisa para luego empezar a revisar las bolsas que había traído. Emporio Ivankov era el hermano _Okama_ de su padre. Autoproclamado "Reina de los _Okama"_ , era un reconocido cirujano, famoso por su increíble destreza en la operación de cambio de sexo. Esto era algo que Sanji no entendía muy bien. Él solo sabía que su tío era un poderoso luchador con muchas deliciosas recetas.

—Oye, ¿adónde vas? —preguntó el peli morado al ver a su sobrino retirarse a la cocina.

—A preparar algo de comer. La pelea me dio hambre. ¿Quieres té o jugo?

—Vaya, ¿tan pronto olvidaste nuestro trato o solo te estás haciendo el tonto?

—¿Eh? ¿No sé de qué hablas? —respondió Sanji nervioso apartando la mirada, pero la mano de su tío se aferró a su hombro cuando trato de huir.

—Parece que tendré que recordártelo —siseó, cargándolo en su hombro. De una de las bolsas sacó un colorido vestido rosa—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace tiempo sobre tener una sobrina? Al parecer ese sueño se cumplirá hoy.

—¡¿Qué?!

**_Casa de campo de la familia Vinsmoke: Presente._ **

—Maldición, supongo que me esconderé en la bodega mientras tanto —murmuró, apartando uno de los largos mechones rubios que caían por sus hombros. Incluso le había puesto una peluca y zapatillas. No podía ser más humillante.

Unos pasos en el césped lo trajeron al presente, notando que tenía un inesperado invitado en el jardín. Era un chico.

—Hola —saludó el intruso como si nada, alzando la mano.

—¡Nada de "hola"! ¿Quién eres tú? —interrogó molesto caminando hacia el chico—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Esta es una propiedad privada.

—¿Enserio? Pues parece una casucha en el fondo del bosque.

—¿Casucha? ¿Acaso eres idiota?

—¡Cállate! Que enana tan ruidosa.

—¿Enana? Soy más alto que tú, idiota.

—Claro, cualquiera lo seria con esos zapatos. _"Lady"_

—¿Bastardo, acaso quieres pelea? —siseó el rubio tronando sus dedos—. Si es así, encontraste a la persona equivocada.

—¿Ah sí? Inténtalo —habló retador colocándose en posición—. Pero te lo advierto, soy un espadachín y uso el _Santoryuu._ No me contendré solo porque eres mujer.

—¿Enserio? ¿Y con qué espadas vas a pelear? ¿O acaso pensabas usar la caña de pescar? —preguntó socarrón cruzándose de brazos, mirándole con superioridad—. Aparte de idiota retrasado.

—¡Cállate, no las necesito! Te daré una paliza con mis puños.

—Ja, no gracias, perdí el interés. No tiene sentido derrotarte si no estás al 100%.

—¿Derrotarme? Oh, comprendo. La señorita tiene miedo de ensuciar su lindo vestido rosa. ¿No es así, _"Lady"?_

—¡Te matare! —Sanji saltó sobre el peliverde, empezando a forcejear como animales en el suelo. Después de unos 15 minutos de duro esfuerzo, resumidos en patadas, arañazos y jalones de cabello, ambos resoplaban cansados tratando de recuperar el aire, echados en la hierba.

—Eres...demasiado fuerte...para ser una chica.

—Y tú...un cobarde...por golpear a una joven indefensa.

—Lo dice la que salto sobre mí como un tití y me atacó.

—¡¿Que dijiste?!

—Nada —susurró, alzando las manos en señal de paz. Estaba demasiado cansado para seguir con esa absurda pelea.

Sanji soltó un suspiro dándose por vencido. Era estúpido pelear así con el primer idiota que se le cruzará. Aunque al menos le había servido para aliviar el estrés por usar ese ridículo vestido.

Un resoplido y el crujir de la hierba a su lado lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Solo entonces se fijó en el chico sentado junto a él. Era de piel trigueña, pequeños ojos negros y con un particular cabello color verde. Usaba un traje de entrenamiento negro sin mangas, que tenia del lado izquierdo un par de espadas rojas cruzadas. Un cinturón de tela blanco sujetó a su cintura y un par de pesadas botas marrones. Parecía tener su misma edad y ser un poco más alto que Sanji. Aunque eso nunca lo admitiría.

—Ya perdí mucho tiempo aquí, me voy.

—¿Iras a pescar?

—¿Para qué crees que es la caña, señorita sabionda? —preguntó irónico, poniéndose de pie y quitando el polvo de su oscuro pantalón. El peliverde se detuvo a mirarlo un momento, y con un gesto inesperado, extendió su mano hacia Sanji ayudándole a levantarse.

—Gracias.

—Sí, adiós.

—Oye... No sé de dónde vienes, pero si quieres ir al río es por allí —explicó, señalándole el camino—. Solo sigue derecho.

El peliverde le observó indeciso, pero supuso que no tendría ninguna razón para mentir. Tal vez solo estaba avergonzada por la pelea de antes.

—Gracias por el dato, nos vemos. —Empezó a caminar alejándose cuando cruzó tan de repente que dejo a Sanji perplejo.

—¡No es por allí!

—¿Qué?

—¿A dónde ibas? Te dije que siguieras recto.

—Es tu culpa por no explicarte bien.

—¿Mi culpa? ¡Acaso tú...! Acaso tú... —Una fugaz idea cruzó por su mente, y cubrió su boca tratando de contener la risa—. Oye...

—¿Qué?

—¿Podría ser que...estas perdido? —El tono rojizo que coloreó la trigueña cara fue respuesta suficiente para Sanji, quien no tuvo reparó en estallar en carcajadas.

—¡Cállate!

—Deberías usar esa caña para atrapar tu sentido de orientación —se burló, riendo sin control.

—¡Deja de reírte! ¡Maldición, me largo! —Chasqueó la lengua cabreado y se dio la vuelta empezando a alejarse. Más Sanji le detuvo agarrando su camisa.

—¡Espera!

—¡Suéltame! No vine a que se burlaran de mí. Si quieres a alguien que te entretenga búscate a otro, no me estoy entrenando para esto.

—Espera, espera. Ya no me reiré. Solo quería... proponerte algo.

—No seré tu mayordomo

—Tampoco lo necesito, _Sebastián_ —replicó, rodando los ojos.

—¿Entonces qué quieres?

—Te diré como llegar al río si me llevas contigo.

—No pienso hacer de niñera.

—No te he dicho que lo hagas, solo necesito un lugar donde ocultarme hasta la noche. —El peliverde se giró a verlo con curiosidad.

—¿Ocultarte?

—¿Aceptas o no? —Al notar la duda en los ojos negros del moreno, Sanji se dio la vuelta molesto—. Ah, no importa. Buscare otro lugar.

—Está bien. Puedes venir.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí, andando —indicó, empezando a caminar. Sanji solo pudo resoplar exasperado.

—¡Te dije que no es por ahí!

El par de jóvenes caminaron en silencio hasta su destino para evitar discutir; ya habían tenido suficiente con el encuentro de hace unos minutos. De igual manera, y a una gran distancia, se sentaron en las rocas más altas y el Marimo —como lo había bautizado Sanji—, empezó a pescar.

 _«Pobre, ¿no se sentirá mal por cazar a los de su especie?»,_ pensó mirándole de reojo.

Dejando eso de lado, Sanji había olvidado la última vez que estuvo en ese bosque. Tal vez desde la primaria. Estaba tan acostumbrado a salir con sus padres a parques y viajes que olvidó por completo la existencia de ese lugar. Observó el abundante nido de arboles a su alrededor a detalle y se sorprendió al encontrar un arbusto de laurel. Corrió hacia él emocionado, llamando la atención del peliverde.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es laurel _._ También hay romero y muchas otras. ¡Es el paraíso de las hierbas aromáticas! —chilló fascinado, acercando un par de hojas a su nariz—. El pescado quedaría delicioso con ellas. Oh, incluso hay hongos. ¿Serán comestibles?

—No me interesa —habló Zoro volviendo su vista al río—. No comeré algo que encontraste creciendo en la mierda de algún animal.

—Son hierbas aromáticas. Y no lo decía por ti, Marimo idiota.

—Pues que bien, yo no como verduras —comentó orgulloso—. No veras verde en mi plato.

—¿Es por consideración a los tuyos? Por eso no creces y siempre te pierdes —acusó con una sonrisa burlona, ganándose una mirada iracunda del peliverde.

—¿Quieres pelea?

—Nop, tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Probaré esto de inmediato. Primero atrapare algunos peces, luego las moleré y...

—¿Atrapar peces? ¿Con que caña, genio?

—Iré por ella a mi casa. Además necesito un cuchillo y donde colocar las cosas.

—¿Lo dices enserio?

—Claro —replicó, posando las manos en su cadera con suficiencia—. Ya que el espadachín de quinta que me acompaña no fue capaz de pescar nada en el tiempo que llevamos aquí, es obvio que tengo que hacerlo por mi cuenta.

—Desgraciada... Disfrutas provocándome, ¿no es así? —La sonrisa retadora de Sanji fue la única respuesta y el peliverde se contuvo de romper la caña que sostenía.

¿Cómo una mujer podía ser tan jodidamente molesta? No se comparaba a las chicas del _dōjō_ o la escuela. Está en lugar de pedirle citas disfrutaba haciéndolo rabiar. Era una sádica, pero no iba a perder contra ella.

—Espera —llamó el peliverde. Rebuscó en su pantalón y sacó un cuchillo envuelto en un paño tirándolo a sus pies—. Toma. En los alrededores hay bambús, te servirán. Yo me encargare de los peces.

Sanji se agachó tomando el cuchillo, sorprendido por el cambio del chico. ¿Acaso estaba siendo amable con él? Se detuvo a mirarlo notando el aura de _"No voy a perder"_ a su alrededor y resopló irritado.

_«Idiota.»_

—Bien, regreso en un rato.

—Oye... Hay muchas serpientes y bichos por ahí, mantente alerta.

—¿Oh, preocupado por mi, Marimo-kun?

—Que te den. —Sanji sonrió y se dio la vuelta, empezando a caminar.

—Tendré cuidado. Nos vemos.

El rubio siguió el camino junto al río y con prontitud encontró el bosque de bambú. Cortó varios y los enlazó con varias ramas haciendo una tabla.

—Bien, esto servirá para picar las cosas. Haré un par más. —Cerca de media hora después regresó con el espadachín, quien se encontraba dentro del río, empapado de pies a cabeza y solo vistiendo su ropa interior.

—¡Regrese! ¿Oye, que estás haciendo?

—Pescando. Los peces no picaban la carnada.

—¿Y contigo dentro del agua lo harán? Vas a espantarlos.

—Entonces comeremos peces valientes. Mira la cubeta.

Se acercó a mirarla con desconfianza, pero abrió los ojos de par en par al ver la cantidad. No exageraba al decir que habían unos 10 o 12 peces, y aún seguía pescando, era increíble.

—¿Qué tal?—preguntó engreído, acercándose al rubio

—¡Oh, es increíble! ¡Atrapaste un montón! Buen trabajo, Marimo-kun —elogió sonriente frotando su cabeza.

—Ja, ja, ja, estás hablando con el que será el mejor espadachín del mundo. Atrapar unos peces no es gran cosa —respondió orgulloso hinchando su pecho.

—Sí, sí. ¡Oh!

—¿Qué?

—Tú cabello es inesperadamente suave, pensé que sería más...áspero; como un erizo.

—¿Ah sí? —El peliverde observó al rubio, y solo entonces, notó la cercanía entre ellos. Apartó su mano de golpe, alejándose sonrojado—. Ya-ya detente. Es vergonzoso.

—¿Lo dice el chico que esta ropa interior frente a una dama?

—¿Entonces como pretendías que atrapara lo peces?

—Eso no importa, Solo vístete.

—Entonces voltéate. ¿O acaso quieres verme desnudo? —cuestionó, entrecerrando los ojos burlón.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —gritó colorado, dándose la vuelta. Había olvidado por completo su disfraz. Debía ser precavido. Si no tenía cuidado incluso un idiota como el Marimo se daría cuenta de la farsa. No se humillaría de esa manera.

—Ya está.

—Bien, empezare a cocinar. 

—Estaré entrenando.

—No te vayas muy lejos —advirtió, a lo que el peliverde sonrió con presunción.

—¿Preocupada?

—No, pero no interrumpiré mi almuerzo para buscarte si te pierdes.

—Cállate, estaré detrás de ti.

—Bien...

Sanji colocó el pez en la improvisada mesa y tomó un profundo bocanada de aire. Lo exhaló con lentitud y en un rápido movimiento preparó el pez a la perfección. Todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de Zoro.

—Oh, no está mal. ¿También eres espadachín?

—No, soy un chef.

—Tienes posibilidades. ¿Quieres tener un duelo?

—Idiota, las manos de un cocinero son sagradas, no voy a lastimarlas peleando contigo.

—Cobarde —murmuró por lo bajo, ganándose una mirada molesta del rubio.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Está bien, incluso yo comprendo que para una _"Lady"_ es algo imposible de hacer.

—De veras te gusta escucharte hablar, ¿no es así? Veremos si opinas lo mismo cuando te haya dado una paliza.

—Me muero por ver eso.

—Me desconcentras, ve a jugar con tu palo por ahí —indicó, espantándolo con la mano como si de un bicho se tratase.

—Me dijiste que no me fuera.

—Cambie de opinión, quiero que te vayas.

—Entonces me quedare.

—Bastardo.

—Eres muy mal hablada para ser una dama, ¿segura que eres una chica?

—¡Cállate! —gruñó dándose la vuelta volviendo a lo suyo y lo escucho reír por lo bajo. Ese Marimo, algún día se las pagaría. El peliverde se mantuvo no muy lejos de Sanji hasta que pasado un par de horas, le escucho resoplar satisfecho.

—¡Hora de comer!

—¡Ah, por fin, estoy hambriento! Te tomaste tu tiempo.

—No soy de los que sirve cualquier cosa. Ve a lavarte las manos.

—Deja de hablar como si fueras mi madre —resopló con fastidio.

El peliverde se lavó en el río farfullando y luego se sentó en la piedra donde pescaba antes. Sanji le extendió el improvisado plato de bambú con varios chuzos de pescado.

El agradable aroma que desprendía el humeante pez le hizo agua la boca. Tal vez era el hambre, pero lucia delicioso.

—Gracias por la comida. —Dio un gran mordisco y sintió ganas de llorar por el sabor. ¡Estaba delicioso! No se comparaba a los tristes peces asados que él hacía. Era la primera vez que comía algo así.

—¿Qué tal esta? —preguntó el rubio con algo de duda en su voz y el peliverde lo notó. Al parecer iba enserio con lo de ser cocinero y optó por ser sincero solo esa vez.

—Tranquila, esta delicioso. Valió la pena la espera.

—N-no es como si estuviera nerviosa. Sabía que estaba perfecto —balbuceó, apartando la mirada avergonzado haciéndole reír.

—Sí, claro. ¿No vas a comer? Dame más.

—Comeré. Y deja de hablar con la boca llena.

Una vez terminaron de comer, apagaron el fuego y se acostaron en el pasto satisfechos.

—¡Ah, eso estuvo increíble! Estoy tan lleno.

—Si. Hay muchas plantas y especias en este bosque. Me llevare algunas a casa.

—Es raro ver a una _Lady_ recogiendo plantas y viviendo en el bosque. ¿Tus padres están sin empleo?

—¡Claro que no, tarado! Vinimos a nuestra casa de campo por las vacaciones de verano, vivimos en Tokio.

—Eso tiene más sentido.

—¿Tú de dónde eres?

— Hokkaidō.

—¿Eeeh? ¿Y dejaste ese fresco paraíso para venir a este horno disfrazado de ciudad? No lo entiendo.

—El campamento de entrenamiento en el que estoy solo lo imparten aquí. No me importa el clima. El frío y el calor son algo psicológico.

—¿Campamento? Cierto, dijiste que usabas el _Santoryuu._ ¿No se supone que son tres espadas? Estabas practicando con 2 ramas.

—Estoy puliendo mi _Nitōryū_ antes de agregar la tercera.

—¿Y porque estás aquí? —preguntó curioso Sanji, recostándose de lado para verlo mejor. Posición que imitó el peliverde quedando frente a frente—. ¿No deberías estar entrenando con todos?

—En la tarde es práctica libre. Usamos la tranquilidad del bosque para fortalecer nuestra mente.

—Ya veo... Yo también suelo esconderme en sitios así cuando necesito pensar. Si ese es el caso, entonces puede que mi presencia perturbe tu tranquilidad. Buscare otro lugar mañana.

—En realidad no me importa —se apresuró a replicar, sorprendiendo a Sanji—. Puedes ocultarte aquí si quieres.

—¿Estás seguro? Sabes que pelearemos por estupideces, ¿cierto?

—No sé de qué te estas escondiendo, pero si permaneces aquí será más fácil protegerte, ¿no crees?

Sanji abrió los ojos de par en par, anonadado por sus palabras. Es decir, apenas se conocían y lo único que hacían era pelear como idiotas. Eran dos extraños y aun así, el chico frente a él decía que lo protegería aun si tener idea de a que se enfrentaba. Aunque lo presentía por su actitud de antes ahora lo confirmaba; el Marimo era un chico de corazón amable aunque tratara de ocultarlo y eso lo conmovió.

—Gracias, yo...

—Aunque si das problemas te entregare a quien sea que te busque —advirtió con simpleza levantándose de golpe, dejando a Sanji con ganas de estamparle una patada en la cabeza.

—Tú...tienes un talento increíble para matar los momentos.

—Es mi mejor cualidad —comentó sonriendo orgulloso mientras ofrecía su mano al rubio.

—Entonces tengo curiosidad de ver las otras. —Sonrió de igual manera y agarró la mano del peliverde poniéndose de pie. Y así, en medio de peleas sin sentido, se adentraron en el bosque. 

La tarde había transcurrido con rapidez y el sol empezaba a ponerse en el horizonte, moteando de naranja y rojo las distorsionadas nubes en el cielo. Una suave brisa acarició la copa de los arboles y trajo algo de alivio al par de jóvenes exploradores. Se abrieron paso a través de un frondoso arbusto y un majestuoso _dōjō_ de madera marrón y paredes beige, se mostró ante ellos. Los faroles blancos alrededor de la edificación indicaban que el sol empezaba a ocultarse y era hora de regresar a casa.

—Ah, sabía que era aquí. No podía haber dos _dōjōs_ tan grandes en esta zona —comentó Sanji victorioso, agradecido de su buena memoria.

—¿Habías venido aquí antes?

—Mi padre lo señaló cuando veníamos en el coche. Es tan grande que puedes verlo desde la carretera al otro lado. Por cierto, ¿porque todos corren apresurados?

—Si no estás dentro antes de seis cuando cierran las puertas, dormirás en el bosque.

—Entonces será mejor que te apresures.

—Si. —Aunque dijo eso, el peliverde aún permanecía en su lugar sosteniendo la mano de Sanji. Un pesado silencio se formó entre ellos, incomodándolos. Si bien habían peleado la mayor parte del día, también se habían divertido. Sanji tampoco quería despedirse y mucho menos seguir engañando al espadachín haciéndose pasar por una chica.

—Oye, tú... dijiste que te esconderías mañana también, ¿cierto? ¿Puedo acompañarte? Ya sabes, por si algo pasa... ¿Qué dices? —Justo en ese momento, Sanji se percató de lo rojo que estaba Zoro al decir aquello. Apretó su mano de forma involuntaria y sintió su corazón latir como loco. ¿Qué le pasaba? Él no era una chica para sentirse así, pero aunque intentara esconderlo, se sentía feliz por reunirse de nuevo con él.

—Te-teniendo en cuenta que dijiste que me protegerías, no me queda de otra —tartamudeó el rubio, haciendo que el otro sonriera con ironía mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

—Excusas para ocultar que estas feliz.

—¡Ca-cállate, no es cierto!

—Sí, sí. Entonces, iré a buscarte a tu casa cerca de las 2.

—Mejor vendré yo o no nos reuniremos nunca.

—Solo mientras me aprendo el camino —protestó sonrojado, haciéndole reír.

—Si, claro. Te veo aquí mañana.

—Ten cuidado al volver —dijo, dejando ir su mano con suavidad.

—Claro, adiós.

—¡Oye! —Sanji se volteó a verlo—. Como decirlo... Tu vestido...disculpa por ensuciarlo —farfulló colorado antes de salir corriendo como loco al _dōjō_ a punto de cerrar sus puertas. Sanji apretó los puños y caminó de regreso a casa deseando que la fresca brisa nocturna aliviara el calor que se agolpaba en sus mejillas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello mi gente bella y sensual ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ
> 
> Si llegaron hasta aquí, ¡Muchas gracias! \ (•◡•) / Es el primer fic largo que escribo así que estoy algo nerviosa, pero sus opiniones son más que bienvenidas. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo en escribirlo y nos vemos en la próxima. Muchas gracias por leer.
> 
> Nanamy Otoha Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ


	2. Promesa de Reunión

> _...Entonces te vi, y todas las canciones de amor tuvieron sentido._

Algo extraño estaba pasando, Ivankov podía sentirlo. Desde hace días, Sanji se comportaba de manera extraña. Salía cerca de las dos de la tarde y regresaba después de seis de la noche, hecho un auténtico desastre; pero eso no era todo. Lo que más le preocupaba era que salía vistiendo los vestidos que había comprado para él y con cestas de mimbre llenas de comida. Si bien le alegraba que demostrara su lado okama _,_ también podía significar algo más. Un ejemplo seria su pelea de esa mañana: justo cuando Sanji plantaría una patada en su cara, de repente esta cambio de dirección y le dio el triunfo a la reina de las hormonas.

—Perder a propósito para usar mis trajes, salir y llegar a la misma hora —murmuró para sí el peli morado. Apartó un poco la cortina de la ventana junto a él y observó con curiosidad el frondoso bosque—. Según el localizador su recorrido siempre es el mismo: de la casa al dōjō y del dōjō al río. ¿Se está encontrando con alguien?

La reina okama miró el parpadeante punto en la pantalla su celular marcando la ubicación de Sanji. En el río como siempre a esa hora.

—Iré a espiarlo un poco. No quiero sorpresas después.

* * *

Una semana transcurrió desde que el rubio y el peliverde empezaron a encontrarse, y Sanji debía admitir que eran los mejores días de su vida. Trepando, escalando, corriendo, peleando. Se sentía tan libre que a veces no podía controlarlo. Incluso había cambiado sus clases de cocina con Ivan-san para perderse en el bosque con el Marimo, no podía reconocerse a sí mismo.

Dio un nuevo mordisco a su emparedado mientras hablaba con su compañero de aventuras. Habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos que sentía que se conocían de toda la vida.

—¡Está delicioso! —balbuceó Zoro, relamiéndose los labios, haciendo reír al rubio.

—Porque tiene salsa BQ. En verdad te gusta la carne.

—Claro, soy un chico en crecimiento. Aunque prefiero tus onigiris. Por cierto —comentó, mirándole de reojo—, deberías comer más, estás muy delgada.

—Así estoy bien. ¿Te gustan las chicas con curvas?

—Quien sabe —dijo lamiendo los restos de salsa en sus dedos—. ¿A dónde deberíamos ir mañana? Ya exploramos esta parte del bosque.

—Mañana... —susurró Sanji, mirando su emparedado sin ganas. Había perdido el apetito de repente.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Mis padres regresan mañana y tal vez no pueda venir.

—Ya veo. Bueno solo será un día. —El silencio de Sanji llamó su atención—. ¿O no?

—Mis padres suelen pasar sus vacaciones conmigo ya que trabajan todo el tiempo, así que...

—Tal vez no nos veamos de nuevo —continuó con tristeza. Una sonrisa forzada se colgó en su boca y se giró al rubio—. Bueno, nada es para siempre, pero ojalá hubiese durado un poco más.

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes, es genial que puedas estar con tus padres. Cuando tenía seis, mi madre se fue con otro hombre y nos dejó en la calle. Solo quedamos papá, mi hermana y yo. —Sanji lo observó perplejo ante sus palabras. Nunca hubiera imaginado que el Marimo había pasado por algo como eso. Se sintió avergonzado por hablar tan feliz de su familia frente a él.

Apartó esos pensamientos de inmediato. No podía pensar así. Conocía al chico frente a él y seguro se molestaría si demostraba alguna señal de lastima.

—No lo sabía.

—Está bien. Además, ya lo supere —dijo, moviendo la mano para restarle importancia—, pero dudo que mi hermana lo haya hecho.

—¿Y tu padre?

—Es un buen tipo; nos cuidó bien a mi hermana y a mí. Supongo que no fue fácil para él cuidar de dos mocosos de seis y cuatro años mientras empezaba a buscar trabajo. Estoy orgulloso de él —confesó, sonriendo un poco y se volvió a mirarlo—. Pasa el resto de tus vacaciones con tus padres.

—...Gracias.

El resto de la comida transcurrió en silencio y las aventuras de ese día estuvieron más apagadas de lo usual. Al atardecer, Sanji acompañó al peliverde al dōjō y no pudo evitar disculparse de nuevo.

—De veras, lo siento.

—Está bien, no es tu culpa. Aun podemos escribirnos cartas. Buscare un papel para apuntar tu dirección así que...

Se detuvo cuando Sanji negó con la cabeza apesadumbrado.

—Cuando vine aquí estaban llevando nuestras cosas a nuestra nueva casa, cerca de donde trabaja mi padre. No sé la dirección, pero tú...

—Estoy arrimado en casa de un amigo de mi padre, ¿recuerdas? —comentó, y una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro—. A duras penas puedo llegar a la escuela por mi cuenta.

Zoro observó la mirada triste de Sanji y sintió una punzada en el pecho. Esto pasaría igual al final del verano y aun así, no quería decir adiós. No quería dejarla ir.

Revolvió su cabello con fuerza despeinándola por completo.

—Me divertí mucho contigo esta semana. Gracias por todo.

A Sanji se le cortó la respiración. Esto era lo malo de hacer amigos en vacaciones, no los volvería a ver. Fue la primera vez que deseó que sus padres siguieran trabajando y no volvieran a casa a verlo.

Tomó la mano del peliverde que descansaba en su cabeza y la llevó a su pecho. Su corazón latía con fuerza e intentaba controlar las ganas de llorar. Esto solo confirmaba sus sospechas: le gustaba el chico frente a él, su primer amor y estaba terminando de esta manera.

—Yo también me divertí. Veámonos de nuevo el próximo verano.

—Sí, claro. —Era una obvia mentira, pero era mejor que la realidad. En un impulso, Sanji se acercó al peliverde y posó un delicado beso en su mejilla.

—Gracias por todo.

—¡O-oye! —El rubio se alejó corriendo a toda velocidad mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Era medio día, domingo para ser exactos. El día en que llegarían sus padres. Bajó a la cocina y encontró a Ivan-san en posición de defensa listo para pelear, pero Sanji solo se limitó a hacer un aspaviento con la mano para que bajara la guardia. No estaba de humor para eso. Se sentó en la mesa y se dispuso a comer su desayuno.

—Hasta que decidiste levantar cabeza. ¿Estás bien? Ayer lucias desanimado cuando llegaste.

—Estoy bien, solo algo cansado.

—Me lo imagino. Cuidar de alguien sin sentido de orientación debe ser muy duro.

Sanji se atragantó con una de sus tostadas y tosió con fuerza tratando de respirar. Contempló incrédulo a Ivankov que sonreía con superioridad.

—¿Acerté?

—¿C-cómo sabes de él?

—¿Crees que dejaría a un chico de nueve años vagar por su cuenta en el bosque? No soy tan irresponsable.

—¿Me estabas siguiendo? —preguntó indignado, levantándose de la mesa.

—Quería asegurarme que no estabas haciendo nada raro.

—¿Tú...que tanto viste?

La sonrisa traviesa del peli morado le dijo todo y Sanji escondió el rostro entre sus brazos tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

—Ah, el amor de verano es maravilloso. _Oh, yeah._

—Me quiero morir.

—El amor entre chicos no es fácil.

—No es algo como eso.

—Sé honesto contigo mismo, Onodera-kun —bromeó, palmeando su hombro— _._ En todo caso, tengo algo para ti.

—Olvida los vestidos. Lo escuchaste, ¿no? Se acabó.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro.

Sanji levantó la cabeza con ojos brillantes. Observándole como si fuera una divinidad, causándole gracia al mayor.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No te lo dije ayer ya que no querías hablar, pero mi hermano llamó. Dijo que no podía pasar este verano contigo y que te lo compensará cuando regreses a Tokio. —El rostro de Sanji se iluminó, a medida que el hombre de enorme cabeza hablaba.

—¿Es enserio?

—Tan cierto como que soy la Reina de los okamas.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —chilló emocionado, levantándose de golpe—. ¿Qué hora es? Debo irme. Él tal vez esta...

—¡Sanji!

La gruesa voz de Ivankov detuvo el avance del rubio, asustándole. Eran rara las veces que usaba esa voz; en especial con él.

—¿Q-que pasa? —Se relajó cuando su tío posó la mano en su hombro y se agachó a su altura.

—Sanji, sabes que eres mi querido sobrino y que nunca permitiría que algo malo te pasara; pero debo advertirte que estás en un terreno peligroso. El chico que te espera en el dōjō, espera a _Sanji, la chica._ ¿Eres consciente de eso? —Una punzada atravesó el pecho del rubio. Por primera vez, desde que esos sentimientos crecieron en su interior, se dio cuenta de la realidad. Al Marimo no le interesaba él sino la chica que creía que era—. ¿Te das cuenta de la situación? Si descubre que lo has estado engañando no se conformara con ahogarte en el río.

—Lo sé. Comprendo lo que dices, pero aun así.. —Ivan lo observó afligido. Tan joven y sufriendo un amor tan problemático. Enamorarse es complicado.

—No te digo que lo dejes, solo quiero que tengas cuidado. Tienes dos semanas, aprovéchalas y trata de resolverlo lo mejor que puedas. Lo último que quiero es que salgas lastimado.

—Lo intentare. —Ivankov le sonrió con ternura antes de levantarse y tomar su mano.

—Bien, vamos arriba. Tengo el traje perfecto para un reencuentro.

—Gracias, Ivan-chan.

El peli morado le guiñó un ojo y caminaron hasta su habitación. Deseaba estar haciendo lo correcto. 

* * *

—Que aburrido. —Un nuevo suspiro abandonó la boca del peliverde. Eran la 2:50 pm, estaba claro que la chica no vendría y aun así, no podía evitar mirar hacia el árbol donde su rubia se escondía al llamarlo.

—¿Roronoa, no irás a entrenar hoy? —preguntó su instructor, al verlo sentado en la entrada.

—Lo estoy haciendo. Meditación para evitar la depresión.

—Que difícil. Buena suerte.

—Si... —Se acostó en el piso de madera cerrando los ojos. Eso sería muy difícil.

—Pst...

« _Rayos incluso estoy imaginando cosas»,_ pensó con desgano.

—¡Pst!

« _Se siente tan real»_

—¡Oye, Marimo! ¡¿Estás sordo o qué?!

Zoro se levantó sobresaltado mirando el árbol, incrédulo. Ahí, oculta tras el enorme roble y con una hermosa vena de cabreo en su frente, su rubia con cejas de sushi lo llamaba. Corrió hacia el bosque con una sonrisa y se abstuvo de lanzarse sobre ella.

—¿Qué paso? Pensé que tus padres...

—Les surgió algo de trabajo o negocios... La cuestión es que me quedaré el resto del verano.

—¡Es genial!

—Ni que lo digas. Vamos.

—Espera... —Le detuvo, tomando su mano.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ese vestido... T-te queda muy bien.

—I-idiota, ¿qué estás diciendo? —protestó el rubio colorado como un tomate. El peliverde solo sonrió ilusionado.

—Digo, que me alegra verte de nuevo.

—Gracias... a mí también —susurró desviando la mirada, tratando de ocultar el temblor de su voz. 

Era increíble lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. Hacia solo dos semanas se había vuelto a reunir con la rubia de cejas rizadas y ahora se estaba preparando para decirle adiós de nuevo. Debía ser una broma.

Era el último día del campamento y todos estaban emocionados por el festival de verano que había en el templo del pueblo esa noche. Ambos acordaron no verse ese día y encontrarse en el templo a las 6:00 pm. Estaba tan nervioso que no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche. Sin embargo, no era solo su cita lo que le preocupaba sino que esta vez, su adiós seria para siempre.

—Oh, alguien se levantó temprano, que inesperado —comentó una de las pocas maestras que no quería estrangularlo por su actitud. La joven, de largo cabello rubio y brillantes ojos marrones, le invitó a sentarse con ella a tomar el desayuno—. ¿Emocionado por el festival?

—Sí, muchísimo.

—Tu sarcasmo ha mejorado mucho en estos días, Zoro-kun —bromeó alzando una ceja irónica, dándole un sorbo a su café.

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo? —preguntó con nerviosismo, cabizbajo. La joven asintió.

—Claro. ¿Qué necesitas?

—¿Cómo puedes decirle adiós a una persona importante para ti?

—¿Eh? —La mujer lo miró pasmada. Nunca espero que el chico más apático de su clase, en cuanto a relaciones, le hiciera una pregunta como esa; mucho menos si eran temas del corazón.

—Esta noche en el festival, le diré a la chica que me gusta que no volveremos a vernos y que me olvide.

—Zoro-kun...

—Por eso no soporto a las mujeres, hacen lo que quieren con tus sentimientos y luego... simplemente se van —confesó cabizbajo, ocultando el rostro entre sus brazos con tristeza. No podía creer que su alumno estuviera hablando así, sobretodo que se hiciera una imagen tan equivocada de las féminas. Se acercó al peliverde y sostuvo sus hombros sosteniéndolo con firmeza logrando que la mirara.

—Zoro-kun, solo tienes nueve años aún eres muy joven para deprimirte por esto.

—¿Entonces solo debo aceptarlo?

—No, solo digo que eres demasiado joven. Tanto así, que no comprendes que una despedida no es para siempre. A veces, solo hay que esperar.

—¿Esperar?

—Si, tal vez te parezca imposible, incluso doloroso, pero todo reencuentro lo vale —concluyó con una sonrisa animada. Zoro bajó la mirada analizando sus palabras. Su maestra tenía razón, aún le quedaba toda la vida por delante no podía solo echarse a morir, él no era así. Lo había decidido, hoy no solo se despediría también buscaría la forma de estar juntos.

—¿Profesora Silk, podría hacerme un favor? 

* * *

—¡Que calor! —se quejó el rubio, abanicándose con la mano—. Se supone que los _yukatas_ _(1)_ son frescos, además no puedo respirar.

—Entonces estoy ajustando bien el _obi_ _(2)_

—¡Claro que no! Ah, debí haberme puesto calzoncillos cortos, esto es lo peor —resopló cansado, dejando caer sus hombros mortificado.

—Tú escogiste seguir con esto así que ahora te aguantas. Listo —resopló Ivankov, limpiando el sudor en su frente con el dorso de su mano—. Te queda muy bien.

Sanji se miró en el espejo y jadeó sorprendido. Lucia tan diferente que estaba seguro que ni sus padres lo reconocerían. Vestía un delicado _yukata_ azul pálido con hermosos estampados floreados color dorado, avivando el índigo cristalino de sus ojos y su blanca piel. El tocado de flores rojas recogía su cabello aun lado, dejando escapar con gracia varios de sus rubios mechones. Un suave labial rosa decoraba sus labios de forma inocente, al igual que el sutil rubor de sus mejillas. En verdad era otra persona.

—Wow, se ve increíble. Ni siquiera yo me reconozco —habló volteándose para ver la parte de atrás.

—Por supuesto. Con mi experiencia, poner un _yukata_ es como andar en bicicleta —explicó, inflando el pecho orgulloso. Miró el reloj en la repisa—. Bien, es hora. ¿Estás listo?

—Si. Es el último día, me divertiré mucho.

—Sanji, recuerda que no todas las despedidas son para siempre.

—Lo sé. Gracias por todo Ivan-chan. —El peli morado lo abrazó conmovido. Era lo único que podía hacer.

Sanji salió de la casa y caminó hasta el templo del pueblo siguiendo a la animada multitud que se dirigía allí. En la entrada, recostado en una de las columnas, un joven peliverde destacaba entre la multitud mirando a todos lados. Se veía muy bien. Usaba un _yukata_ color verde con un magnifico estampado de dragones en dorado. Aunque se burlara, el verde en verdad era su color.

—¡Marimo! —llamó su atención, y lo vio tragar saliva al darse cuenta de su presencia. Lo había impactado.

—Hola. T-te ves... muy linda.

—Gracias, tú también. —Sonrió incomodo, tratando de ignorar el "linda"

—Bien, entremos. —Tal como se esperaba de un festival en un pueblo pequeño, era una explosión de alegría y movimiento. Las familias paseaban por los locales y los niños corrían entre las atracciones enseñando sus _yukatas_. El ambiente era más que divertido.

—¿A dónde quieres ir primero? —preguntó el espadachín entusiasmado.

—Escuche que los fuegos artificiales serán a las 09:00 pm, caminemos entre los locales y veamos donde puedo ganarte.

—Estás más competitiva de lo usual —comentó burlón, cruzándose de brazos—, pero no dejaré ganar a nadie, ni siquiera a ti.

—Es bueno saberlo, la victoria no sabría tan bien si no te esforzaras —retó el rubio con seguridad. El nerviosismo se apoderó de él cuando el peliverde tomó su mano. Zoro sonrió divertido al verlo sonrojado y girando su rostro para tratar de ocultarlo.

—¿Vamos?

—Si.

**∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**

—¡Maldición! ¡Estuve tan cerca! —gritaba un furioso Sanji, quien había perdido en el puesto de tiros luego de que un chico chocará con él.

—Puedes culpar a quien quieras, pero una derrota es una derrota —se carcajeó Zoro.

—¡Cállate, ganaré la próxima! No quedará en empate.

—No creo que tengamos tiempo. Mira.

El rubio observó a su alrededor y vio a una multitud reuniéndose cerca del lago. El espectáculo de fuegos artificiales estaba por empezar.

—Vamos a otro lado.

—Claro. Ese parece un buen sitio —indicó el rubio, al observar una zona alta en los alrededores del templo. Caminaron un poco más lejos de los puestos y subieron una loma hasta las casetas donde los turistas tomaban el autobús de regreso a la ciudad. Sanji se sentó de golpe soltando un suspiro agotado. Esa subida lo había cansado más de lo esperado. Bueno, era normal luego de haber corrido como loco a través de los puestos con esas _getas (3)_

—Tal vez nos apresuramos un poco, parece que todavía se demoran.

—Si. Oye, tengo algo para ti. Bueno, en realidad es para los dos —comentó el peliverde rebuscando en el interior de su _yukata._ Sacó una pequeña caja que extendió al curioso rubio. Sanji la tomó y un gemido de sorpresa escapó de su boca, contemplando el interior maravillado. Un dije en forma de corazón, dividido en dos partes, reposaba dentro.

—¡Es muy lindo! Nunca imagine que fueras un romántico —se burló sonriente, a lo que el otro se encogió de hombro restándole importancia.

—No está mal de vez en cuando.

Zoro tomó el collar y se plantó frente a él con decisión.

—Cocinera...

—Tengo nombre, ¿sabías?

—Después de un mes todavía no me lo dices.

—Bueno, no importa.

—Sí importa. Toma. —Zoro le extendió un marcador y uno de los dijes—. Escribe tu nombre atrás.

—¿Mi nombre? ¿Qué pretendes?

—Solo hazlo.

Sanji tomó el marcador y escribió su nombre en letras tan grandes que solo cupieron sus iniciales.

« _Ops, mi error»,_ pensó chasqueando la lengua.Le devolvió el marcador al espadachín y él hizo lo mismo.

—Listo. Date la vuelta.

El nerviosismo invadió el cuerpo de Sanji cuando sintió a Zoro detrás colocándole el collar. El ligero peso del acero tocó su pecho y tomó el dije para ver lo que escribió en el.

—Zoro...

—Es mi nombre. Así no lo olvidaras cuando me busques.

—¿Buscarte?

—Sí, _San._ Que nombre tan raro —comentó Zoro leyendo el nombre en el collar. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y sujetó las manos de Sanji, mirándole con seriedad—. Me gustas.

—¿Eh?

—Enserio me gustas —repitió, colorado como un tomate, siendo imitado por Sanji. No pensó que sería tan directo. Notó que el otro guardaba silencio, observándole expectante en espera de una respuesta. Llenándose de valor, apretó su agarre y con una tímida sonrisa asintió.

—Tú...también me gustas mucho. —La alegría en la cara de Zoro no tenía precio. Podía verlo brincar de la felicidad por dentro y él se sentía de la misma manera; los sentimientos correspondidos eran maravillosos. Pero su dicha duro poco al notar un cambio en la expresión del peliverde.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hoy...es el último día que nos veremos.

—Si...

—Pero no es final. Es por eso que te di el collar con mi nombre, volveremos a vernos —habló decidido, y Sanji negó con la cabeza, apartando su triste mirada.

—¿Qué dices? Sabes que es imposible. Tú no tienes casa propia y yo ni siquiera sé dónde viviré. Además, tú no volverás el próximo verano.

—Lo sé. Aun así no quiero rendirme. Tomará algo de tiempo y tal vez sea doloroso —dijo, recordando las palabras de su maestra—, pero si estás de acuerdo, me gustaría intentarlo.

Sanji notó lo serio que estaba siendo Zoro sobre esto. Él tampoco quería que se separaran y si el Marimo le estaba dando una solución para ello, él la aceptaría sin importar qué.

—Si. Quiero intentarlo.

—Bien. Aunque nos moleste aceptarlo aún somos muy jóvenes. Nadie tomara enserio a dos mocosos de 10 años enamorados.

—En eso tienes razón, pero ¿qué no tenemos nueve?

—¡Cumpliremos 10 en unos meses! En fin, detalles —carraspeó un poco, antes de continuar mientras Sanji lo veía divertido—. Es por eso, que iremos a la misma escuela secundaria en dos años y te pediré que seas mi novia. Así que por favor, no te enamores de nadie más hasta entonces.

Sanji quedo sin palabras al ver a su acompañante pidiéndole eso con una profunda reverencia. ¿De verdad había calado tan hondo en el peliverde para que hiciera algo así? El rubio sonrió enternecido y posó una mano en su hombro para que se enderezara.

—Está bien. Esperare hasta entonces, pero espero que cumplas tu promesa. Dijiste que las chicas solían perseguirte, te matare si descubro que me engañas.

—¿Celosa?—inquirió burlón, alzando una ceja.

—¡Claro que no!

—No te preocupes. Te doy mi palabra que no lo haré. No estés celosa.

—¡No lo estoy! — insistió, aunque su rostro colorado lo delatara.

—Está bien, está bien, no quiero pelear hoy. _San,_ reunámonos en la Secundaria _East Blue_ cuando cumplamos doce y luego vayamos a la preparatoria juntos. ¿Está bien?

—Sí, solo prométeme...que no te sorprenderás mucho al verme.

—¿No es normal que lo esté? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja—. Serán más de dos años y medio.

—Lo que quiero decir es...cuando me veas, cálmate y luego ven a hablar conmigo.

—¿Por qué pides algo así?

—Si lo prometes, esperaré. Dame tu palabra de espadachín.

Zoro no comprendía porqué le daba tantas vueltas a eso, pero su mirada preocupada le terminó de convencer. Ella tendría sus razones y se lo explicaría el día que se vieran.

—Está bien, lo prometo. Tienes mi palabra.

Sanji suspiro aliviado y se acercó al Marimo uniendo sus frentes; pasó las manos tras su cuello y le colocó el collar. El rubio sentía el retumbar de su corazón en sus oídos, esto era lo más cerca que había estado de Zoro. A pesar de su edad, sus ojos negros lo miraban con intensidad hundiéndolo en un abismo que no conocía, pero sin duda se lanzaría de cabeza por él.

Por su parte, Zoro sentía temblar cada parte de su cuerpo. La rubia se veía tan hermosa con ese _yukata_ bajo la luz de la luna, mirándolo solo a él con esos preciosos luceros que tenia por ojos; se sentía en un sueño. Reunió todo el coraje que pudo y posó sus manos en la cintura de Sanji. Tal vez lo abofeteara por lo que diría, pero siendo esta su última noche, quería tener algo más para recordar.

—Oye...

—¿Mmm?

—Ya que este será nuestro último verano juntos... ¿T-tú... me...regalarías tu primer b-beso?

—¿Eh?

¿Besar? ¿Enserio? ¡Pero si ambos eran hombres! Aunque eso no tenía sentido ya que estaba enamorado de él, pero aun así... Tenía sentimientos contradictorios.

Lo pensó un segundo más y creyó que no era una mala idea. Sabía que Zoro no era el tipo de chico que besaría a otro, solo se lo pedía porque creía que era una chica. En cuanto se encontraran en la secundaria y descubriera que era un hombre, lo molería a golpes por habérselo ocultado. Lo mejor sería crear un bello recuerdo junto a un Zoro que lo miraba con dulzura, antes de que todo acabara y la realidad llegara a ellos. Además, a Sanji le gustaba Zoro. ¿Qué no era suficiente para darle su primer beso?

—Está bien.

—¿En-enserio? —tartamudeó sorprendido.

—Terminemos este verano con algo especial.

—No lo digas así. No es como si no fuéramos a vernos de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Sanji solo sonrió. Por alguna razón se sentía de esa manera, que no volverían a estar juntos y ese pensamiento le oprimió el corazón.

—Bueno, hagámoslo.

—Yo decidiré el momento, solo quería tu permiso.

—¿Porque tienes que decidirlo tú?

—Porque soy el hombre.

_«Yo también, idiota»,_ pensó Sanji con molestia.

_—_ Además, quiero que sea una sorpresa —explicó sonrojado mientras frotaba su cuello y apartaba la vista.

—Que romántico, Marimo-kun.

—¡Es tú culpa! _San_ , antes dijiste que teníamos un empate, pero no es así. Tú...me derrotaste por completo —confesó en un susurro, sujetando las manos de Sanji y sonrió con timidez—. ¿Quién diría que enamorarse como idiota era otra forma de perder?

Los ojos de Sanji se abrieron más de lo normal ante aquella repentina confesión. Zoro era tan especial y único, con cada segundo que pasaba parecía enamorarse más de él.

—Zoro...

Sanji sintió el recorrido de su sangre desde las piernas hasta su rostro y explotar en su cabeza. Zoro era un vago sin remedio, pero en ocasiones podía ser tan jodidamente lindo que lo desarmaba por completo.

—E-entonces...perdimos ambos.

—Supongo —respondió, sonriendo satisfecho—. Sentémonos, parece que el show tardara un rato más.

—Ah, claro.

Justo cuando caminaban hacia la banca, el pitido de la pólvora elevándose y explotando en cientos de colores por el cielo los sorprendió.

—¡Ya empezó!—gritó Sanji y corrió hacia la baranda para verlos mejor—. ¡Es hermoso!

—¡Sí! —Zoro miró al cielo disfrutando el espectáculo, pero sus ojos se desviaron ante la belleza que estaba junto a él. Los diversos colores que estallaban en el cielo nocturno bañaban al rubio iluminándolo aún más, su alegre sonrisa y sus ojos abiertos de par en par, tratando de captar hasta el más mínimo detalle del show, lo atraparon por completo.

Se acercó a la chica, cual zombi, y le tomó la mano llamando su atención. Sanji lo observó confundido, pero segundos después se tensó sonrojado pareciendo entender las intenciones del peliverde.

Zoro le acarició el rostro con gentileza y reposó su mano en la sonrosada mejilla. Ambos se acercaron un poco más y con un tierno y casto beso cerraron su encuentro. La suavidad de sus labios era inimaginable y la dulzura de los mismos exquisita. Un suave y ligero toque que caló hasta lo más profundo de sus jóvenes corazones. Se separaron sonrojados y con el corazón en la mano. Sus ojos brillaban ante lo irreal del momento.

—Te quiero, Zoro —confesó Sanji desesperado, con sus mejillas coloradas, como si su vida dependiera de que el espadachín supiera de sus sentimientos. Su acompañante lo contempló sorprendido para luego sonreír feliz , acercándose aún más a él.

—Yo también te quiero, _San._ —Sanji contuvo las ganas de llorar y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

Aunque solo fue un roce, aunque fue solo un instante, ese beso había sido el momento más maravilloso de su joven vida.

—Disculpa que no te pueda acompañar a tu casa —se disculpo Zoro, de nuevo, a lo que Sanji negó con la cabeza despreocupado.

—Estaré bien, mi tío vendrá por mí.

—Tratare de mejorar lo de la orientación para entonces —habló decidido haciéndole reír. Sabia que eso era imposible.

—Buena suerte.

Un silencio incomodo apareció entre ambos. Era el momento de decir adiós, pero nadie quería hacerlo.

—Dos años y medio pasan volando, nos veremos de nuevo pronto —animó Sanji, tratando de cambiar el ambiente.

—Sí, estoy seguro que valdrá la pena la espera. Nos vemos en dos años. — Zoro se acercó a él y Sanji cerró los ojos pensando que lo besaría de nuevo, pero los abrió al sentir los labios del otro en su mejilla.

—¿En qué estabas pensando, San? —preguntó socarrón, cruzándose de brazos divertido—. ¿Creíste que haría _eso_ de nuevo?

—¡Es tu culpa por acercarte así!

—Bueno, no es que no quiera, pero tampoco pienso aprovecharme. Además, ya tendremos tiempo de hacerlo cuando nos veamos de nuevo.

—No creí que los marimos fueran tan pervertidos. ¿Aguantaras dos años sin mí, Marimo pervertido-kun?

—¡Cállate! Ya te dije que lo haré.

—Entonces no hay problema.

Él confiaba en las palabras de Zoro al 100% y eso alegraba el corazón del peliverde.

—Será mejor que entres, mañana te levantaras temprano.

—Si. Te veo en la secundaria, San.

—Te estaré esperando, Zoro.

El peliverde sonrió satisfecho y corrió hacia el dōjō, deteniéndose una vez más a despedirse con su mano antes de entrar. Sanji le devolvió el gesto y soltó un suspiro aliviado Se había imaginado esa noche triste y dolorosa, pero resulto ser todo lo contrario.

—¿Dos años, eh?

A pesar de sus palabras, se le hacía demasiado tiempo. Sin un teléfono o una dirección donde escribirse. ¿Podrían sus sentimientos sobrevivir a un periodo tan largo? El sonido de algo moviéndose entre la maleza lo sacó de sus pensamientos y exhaló más tranquilo cuando la familiar figura salió de entre los arbustos.

—Ah, ah, no estoy acostumbrado a tanta maleza —resopló Ivankov, quitando las hojas de su ropa. Contempló a su sobrino que le sonreía y preguntó: —. ¿Cómo estás?

—Mejor de lo que esperaba.

—¿Le dijiste?

—No, pero aún tengo oportunidad de hacerlo. Supongo que para entonces tendré el coraje de decírselo.

—¿Para entonces?

—2 años y 7 meses. Esa es la promesa que hicimos. Nos veremos de nuevo en secundaria —explicó confiado, acariciando el collar en su pecho.

—Bueno, supongo que sí es en dos años no será problema con lo otro —comentó el peli morado, llevando una mano a su barbilla, pensativo.

—¿Lo otro?

—No me prestes atención. Vamos.

—Si. —Sanji aún recuerda lo poco que hablaron en el camino de vuelta y la tranquilidad con la durmió esa noche; pero sobretodo, recuerda mirar por la ventana de su habitación al dōjō que se alzaba en la lejanía. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras acariciaba el collar.

_«Nos veremos de nuevo»_

Se estiró un poco para espantar los rastros de pereza que quedaban en él y bajó las escaleras. Su pelea matutina con Ivan-san, después de tanto tiempo, estaba por empezar.

**Fin primera parte: Pasado.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello mi gente bella y sensual ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ
> 
> Si llegaron hasta aquí, ¡Muchas gracias! \ (•◡•) / Es el primer fic largo que escribo así que estoy algo nerviosa, pero sus opiniones son más que bienvenidas. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo en escribirlo y nos vemos en la próxima. Muchas gracias por leer.
> 
> Nanamy Otoha Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ


End file.
